


License and Registration

by DarlingAmatus



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Rimming, Smut, cursing, vigorous cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAmatus/pseuds/DarlingAmatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is pulled over for speeding and being under the influence. To avoid another ticket he couldn’t afford he decided to persuade the officer to have a change of heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	License and Registration

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I felt like writing for my Amatus @Leo-fina over on Tumblr. I really have no idea where this idea came from aside from it being dark and rainy while I am at school trying to kill time between classes. Considering making this into a multichapter fic if people show an interest, let me know! Hope you enjoy.

Anders' head made a dull thud against the steering wheel as he took in shallow breaths to calm his nerves. Today was the shittiest day in all of existence. It was cold, it was raining, and it was the anniversary of his late boyfriends death. He looked up with a groan at the single flashing red and blue light in his review mirror, then proceeded to dig through his glove compartment for his registration as the officer stepped from his car and made his way over.

Anders rolled his window down and turned his attention to the officer who had to stoop down to peer inside. Anders' first thought was that the officer was a very handsome man. Dark chocolate eyes framed by dark thick lashes, a well groomed beard, and a thick head of hair that was now starting to mat to the males head thanks to the slight down pour. He was obviously well defined if the way the, now slightly transparent, white shirt was clinging to the mans biceps, and the way those dark blue jeans hugged his hips and thighs, maker have mercy.

“Do you know why I pulled you over?” The officer, Hawke according to his name tag, asked.

“Um...because it's the shittiest day in all of existence?”

That seemed to startle a laugh out of the officer who quickly schooled his expression and shook his head. “Be it as it may, that is not the reason. You were speeding, and I noticed you were swerving a bit.”

Anders remained quiet. 

“License and registration, please.”

Anders handed them over solemnly and he scolded himself as he watched the man's backside as he walked back to his car to run his information. But damn that man had a pair of thighs on him. It felt like centuries before the officer came back, a grim look on his attractive face.

“You have a speeding ticket from 2 years ago that has been unresolved.”

“It was an emergency! I was told that the ticket was going to be dismissed.”

“And it seems you have another from about 6 months ago? Another emergency?” The other asked in an almost condescending tone that make Anders' hackles rise.

“My cat was sick!” Anders exclaimed feeling hot under the collar, his fingers were turning white due to the death grip he held on the wheel.

“Not to mention, I smell alcohol on your breath.”

The blonde once again fell silent.

“Please step out of the vehicle.”

Anders stepped out on shaky legs and completed the tasks that the officer asked of him fairly well, but once he blew into the breathalyzer he was done for; he blew over the legal limit.

“There is nothing but trees out this way, what could you possibly have been doing out here to drive drunk.” The officers brows furrowed when the blonde muttered under his breath. “Sorry, Could you repeat that?”

“I said blow me! What right do you have to judge what I am doing!? None! You have no idea what kind of day I've had to deal with. It doesn't matter your just going to arrest me anyways right?” Anders blew up at the male before he sucked in a deep breath the blew it back out. He felt the panic trying to rise and he was trying to keep himself under control. After another deep breath he glanced up at the officer through damp wet bangs and he bit his lower lip.

“What?” The officer began until he suddenly had his arms full of tall, wet, and blonde.

“Can I convince you to let me go?”

“I don't...” The officer started to speak but it broke of into a slight groan as the blonde was now rubbing a balm against his flaccid shaft that was quickly gaining interest.

“I find that I can be terribly convincing when I put my mouth to good use.” The blonde man purred and the officer swallowed thickly before he nodded and motioned to his car.

They both slid opposite of one another, Anders quickly maneuvering so he was kneeling in the passenger seat while he lent over the officer and was already pushing his chair back away from the wheel to give himself some room to work with.

“May I, Officer?” Anders asked as his fingers poised over the others belt and fly.

“Garrett, my name is Garrett. And by all means.” 

“Thank you, Garrett.” He purred as he opened the mans pants and pulled his erection free. His mouth watered at the sight. He was well endowed and very eager if the way his cock pulsed was any indication. Anders licked his lips, gaining a moan from Garrett, and he smiled up at him before he bent his head down to take the head of the others shaft into his mouth. He heard the low groan leaving the other, felt him leaning back in his seat, his head falling to hit the head rest, hand moving into his damp hair. He smiled around his mouth full and then decided it was time to show the other his skill and took him in until his entire cock was buried in his mouth and down his throat.

“Oh fuck, Anders.” Garrett moaned and it did things to Anders. His husky voice moaning his name, the way he tasted and felt in his mouth. It was bringing feeling back to his numb existence, making him feel as if he was slowly coming back to life after having felt dead for so long. Anders felt arousal flushing his body and he started to rock himself trying to get friction on his own aching cock but found no relief. He whimpered around the others cock, that slowly turned into a mewl as the other shifted so that he could slid his hand between Anders' legs and rub him through his pants. He moaned almost obscenely as he sucked the others cock and found that he was desperate to have this man inside him. A feeling he hasn't felt since Karl.

Anders pulled off the others cock with a gasp and looked up to Garrett with lust blown eyes. “I want you to fuck me.”

Garrett blinked at him slowly, licking his dry lips before speaking, “Are you sure?”

“Oh Creators yes!” The blonde cried.

“Take your pants off and lean your chair all the way down, drape yourself over it.”

Anders hadn't moved quite so fast in his life as he was now draped over the others chair eagerly waiting to see what the other would do. He was confused when The large man somehow squeezed his large frame between him and the dash board and suddenly all thought left him as he felt a hot eager tongue at his entrance eagerly licking around his opening, the males beard scratching against his pale ass cheeks making them tingle. It felt like heaven. 

Anders was panting heavily now, the windows heavily fogged over due to their heated activities as the rain continues to pour outside. 

“Garrett...please... I need you.” Anders panted as he bit into the headrest in his anticipation.

He heard the other digging into the center console for something, the other grunting when he found what he'd been looking for and then he was gasping as he suddenly felt two slick fingers pushing into him. Anders moaned deeply and glanced over his shoulder, arching a brow in question.

Garrett grinned and held up the packet of burn salve, “Always good to be prepared...for injuries that is.” He said with a chuckle before he crooked his fingers inside and brushed the blondes prostate making him cry out and clutch onto the chair for dear life as the dark haired officer prepared him sufficiently.

Anders grew impatient and turned and ushered the man back into his seat. The other seemed confused until Anders followed him over and was straddled him and then was suddenly impaling himself on the others cock causing them both to cry out. Anders gulped in air as he allowed himself time to adjust and he began to rock and roll his hips until he could shift himself up and down the others thick cock. It was go, almost to good. Anders braced one hand back on the others thigh, the other pressed against the roof of the car as he started to rise and drop back down into the mans lap in a frenzy, moans tumbling from both their lips constantly.

“AH...Fuck....so good. Been so long. Fuck I miss this.” Anders said in between pants and moans.

“Fuck, Anders. I'm close.”

Anders shifted in the others grasp, dragging both of Garrett's hands to his ass and then wraps his own arms around the others neck.

“Don't you stop, I want to feel you coming deep inside me.” Anders moaned deeply. 

The two stared at one another and something unspoken passed between them, and then they were leaning in and claiming each others lips in a scorching kiss. And that was how the both of them found their ends. Anders bouncing in his lap, Garret's hands clenched on his ass, their lips joined while tongues battled for dominance.

After Anders refused to move, the other having grown soft inside, but he was much to content to move, that and he was sure that his legs wouldn't work.

“Wow.” Garrett said at last causing the blonde to chuckle.

“Told you I was very persuasive.”

“I can see that, that surly would have worked on me too if I had planned on giving you a ticket.”

“Wait, what?” Anders suddenly pulled back to blink at the other.

Garrett grinned at him. “Well I am an officer, well...actually I'm a detective. I don't technically do tickets. And after our few spoken words I felt kinda bed for you so I was simply going to offer to drop you off at the Inn that's not to far from here and get your car towed there. But then you kinda jumped me and then my dick started to do all the thinking.”

Anders couldn't believe it.

“I'm starving, Would you like to grab a bite with me?” The officer asked with a smile.

Anders found himself laughing at the ridiculousness of the entire situation. This was the happiest he's felt in the two years since Karl's passing.

“I'd love to.”

END


End file.
